


Morgan is coming

by awesomeimportantirondad (awsomeimportantfan)



Series: being a dad is hard [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fainting, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Jealous Peter Parker, Lonely Peter Parker, Medical Inaccuracies, Movie Night, Moving, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Pepper Potts, Oblivious Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pepper's parents - Freeform, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Misses Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pregnant Pepper Potts, Sleepy Tony, Sneaky Peter Parker, Stabbed Peter Parker, Starkfamily, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unhappy Peter Parker, creepy watching, getting stabbed on patrol, spiderson, tired tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awsomeimportantfan/pseuds/awesomeimportantirondad
Summary: Tony Stark and Pepper Stark, formerly known as Potts, are expecting their first child.Although Peter means a lot to Tony he can't seem to be doing the right thing, which is why Peter is feeling awful, while Tony is oblivious to all the struggles he put Peter through.No Endgame Spoilers.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: being a dad is hard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733989
Comments: 320
Kudos: 1172
Collections: The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, The Best of the Best Fics, ellie marvel fics - read





	1. spending time

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tony and I think he's an excellent father, however he needs a few clumsy attempts including lots of angst for Peter till he learns how to divide his time equally.
> 
> That being said, this is my first multi-chaptered fic so sorry if I'm doing something wrong ^_^
> 
> Also if you find any mistakes or notice some important tags missing, please feel free to tell me.

It was a Tuesday. The day Peter Parker's whole world came to a halt was a Tuesday.

Tony and Pepper told him they were going to become parents three weeks prior. And Peter was stoked. He really was. There's nothing more exciting than a new addition to the family.

Except… except Peter wasn't really part of this family himself. He realized that on said Tuesday. He was in school, like every other weekday, and he had gym. Ned was failing to climb the rope, MJ was skipping, Peter was pretending to be failing and Flash… Flash was being a dick. As always. Really.

At least it should have been as always. But the Starks had announced their expected baby to the news the day prior, so everybody wanted to talk about it. Including Flash. Or better said, Flash wanted to talk about Peter. Wanted to taunt him, because he would never have a parent. No matter how much he liked to play pretend or how much he lied to have an internship at Tony's. He was just an outsider. And he would never be more.

And of course it wasn't the first time. It surely wouldn't be the last. But somehow, on that exact day, Peter realized Flash was right. Tony and Pepper would have their own baby, their own child. And Peter just was an intern for Tony. Nothing more, nothing less. So what if Peter loved Tony like a father? It didn't change the fact that he wasn't. Not until their child at least.

And with that realization came even more realizations. Like that maybe Peter shouldn't be around the Starks so much. They would need all the time they got to care for the baby.

So maybe… maybe he should use all the time he had still left and spent it with Tony? So when the baby finally comes he can leave them alone and maybe just drop by occasionally?

***

He starts following his new plan right after gym class. While he's waiting for Ned to finish changing, he types a message to Tony.

>So… maybe I can drop by today? Work on the suit or something?<

The answer comes almost instantly.

>Today's Tuesday. Right?<

>I dont have the wrong day?<

>Yes?<

>Not a good time?<

>You don't usually come over on tuesdays. Something happened?<

>No? Just wanting to spent time?<

>not sounding very convinced there<

>Happy'll pick you up after school.<

Peter can feel his own relief hitting him like a wave.

He seems to act very suspiciously after their conversation, because Ned starts eying him weirdly 15 minutes into their next class, until he slips a piece of paper over the table to ask what's up. Peter smiles at him reassuringly and just writes down 'going to Tony's after school' to which Ned smiles brightly and doesn't ask further. Ned know how nervous Peter gets whenever he meets with Tony.

At 3 pm school's finally over and after saying goodbye to Ned, he sprints to Happy's car which is parked in front of the school. He always waits in the no-parking zone but neither Happy nor Tony seem to have a problem with that. And the school doesn't seem to either because no one ever said anything.

Happy greets him as grumpy as ever and after that it's silence. That doesn't matter though because now Peter has all the time to think about stuff he could do with Tony, stuff he has to do with Tony before his time runs out.

They should tinker on Peter's suit, at least for a bit, because Peter used that explanation for why he would come over. But after that… maybe they could go out for an ice cream, or watch a movie, or maybe they could just talk a bit, or even tinker with the Iron Man suit? 

So many possibilities, so many things they still haven't done. He just needs a bit of time. All the time he has left. He needs to use every single second.

When they finally reach the tower Peter actually runs towards the elevator which is to slow in opening up the doors, so he nearly slams into them. FRIDAY also seems to be confused by his enthusiasm, when she ask where he would like to go. He lets her take him to wherever Tony currently is and ends up in his lab, just as expected.

What he didn't expect though was Pepper standing next to him and both of them seemingly absorbed into a discussion they're having.

Peter doesn't immediately make himself known, so he hears Pepper complaining about Tony not having any time for her and how he promised to accompany her to her doctors appointment today. He doesn't hear anything more, seeing as FRIDAY loudly announces his arrival.

Both Tony and Pepper turn towards him and Tony smiles apologetically.

“Ah. Kid. Sorry, I seem to have missed a date I had today. So no tinkering today. But maybe when you can come over tomorrow? You ask your aunt and just come over after school then. Alright?”

Peter stands in the hallway, completely taken by surprise. “Oh… Yeah… sure. I'll just go home then…” Peter tries not to show how hurt he is, but Tony seems to pick up on it regardless.

“How about we just drive you home? Sounds good?”

But before Peter can answer Pepper cuts in. “Sorry, Peter. But we really don't have time for that. Maybe Happy can take you?”

Peter blinks, before smiling awkwardly. “Uhm… I can just swing home, patrol a bit on the way there. It's fine. You have fun at your doctor's appointment and we'll see each other soon?”

Before any of them can say another word, Peter turns around and disappears behind the corner, already searching through his backpack for his suit. He tries not to show the frustrated tears that are forming in his eyes.

***

May doesn't want Peter to meet up with Tony the next day. Peter originally had planned a meet up with Ned for the day and she said he shouldn't leave all his friends (meaning Ned and MJ) for Tony. So Peter doesn't.

He builds the Lego Star Destroyer with Ned and tries not to think about Tony and his baby. 

***

The next time Peter actually gets to see Tony again, is on a regular tinker Friday.

They don't talk about what happened on Tuesday. Mostly they just tinker in silence.

Peter actually glances to Tony every few minutes and when he realizes the man seems to be lost in thought Peter gets a spontaneous idea. He starts hiding some more or less serious and well-hidden problems into the project he's working on. Then he waits for the ideal opportunity before he approaches Tony.

“So I seem to have a problem in my coding or something… maybe you could take a look at it? Help me out?”

Tony seems surprised to be hearing from him, seemingly expecting to pass the rest of their session in total silence. But after a quick glance at Peter's coding, Tony squares his shoulders and steps closer.

“Oh, see. You made a mistake right there. Let me show you real quick…”

Peter can't help himself but to stare at Tony. This is exactly what he wanted, what he needed. Tony's attention, his whole focus only on him.

Peter knows he's selfish, taking every bit of attention he can get and soaking it up like a sponge. He isn't Tony's child. Tony isn't his father. He's just a kid from Queens who got lucky in a freakish way. He doesn't deserve all of this. But he will take what he can get. Now that he had a taste of what Tony's attention feels like, he can't seem to get enough. So he will savior every moment. Every last second of this.

“Boss, Misses Stark doesn't seem to feel well. Perhaps you would like to go upstairs and check in on her?”

Peter is startled out of his thoughts by FRIDAY's voice. Of course something would come up. Peter's staring at his suit, avoiding Tony's eyes, trying not to show how disappointed he actually is. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Tony's hand reaching out towards him, but again they're interrupted by FRIDAY's voice.

“Misses Stark is throwing up now. It seems she requires your immediate attention.”

Peter does look up at that. Seems like he's no longer wanted. He should just head out. Maybe patrol for a bit. Clearly trying to spend time with Tony isn't working out.

“Sorry, kid. I'll have to go check up on Pep. But I'm sure I will be back in no time. You can just wait here.”

Tony's already on his way to the elevator when Peter finally speaks up.

“Actually, I think I'll head out. I still have some stuff to do. And May will kill me when I'm not home on time.”

Tony stops and turns around. He seems to want to step back, next to Peter. Seems to want to keep talking. But FRIDAY interrupts him again, requesting his presence in the penthouse.

“Okay. I mean if you really have to… But there were some major errors in your coding. No way I'm going to let you take off like that. I'll be back in no time to fix it. Okay? Just wait for a second.”

Then he turns around and disappears into the elevator, giving Peter a final smile before the doors close.

As soon as Tony's out of sight, Peter's shoulders drop and he trains his eyes on his purposely flunked coding. After a moment of hesitation he starts correcting the mistakes. He lets FRIDAY look over the result and when she finds no more mistakes he makes his way towards the window.

“FRIDAY could you please tell Tony I managed to fix the code and already left? He should look after Pepper. And… we'll see each other sometime the next week probably.”

Before FRIDAY can even relay the message so Tony could even consider answering, Peter already swings himself through the open window to spent some time patrolling.

Well. Seems like spending time with Tony isn't that simple anymore. He has more important things to do now.


	2. watching spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since spending as much time as possible with Tony didn't work out, Peter has to find different ways to cope with the new situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments. You really inspired me to write more, so here's the new chapter already, faster than expected.

After his failed attempts to spend as much time as possible with Tony, Peter just sort of gives up. Which means no more trying to find extraordinary dates to hang out or tinker. And always leaving as soon as something comes up for Tony on the few occasions they're actually spending time together. Mostly it's because Tony has baby-related appointments or Pepper isn't feeling well.

And Peter can live with that. Because he isn't part of this family. Because he has to prioritize the needs of the Starks first and his own second. Because he's not as important as this kid.

But he has found a new way to spend time with Tony.

It was on a Thursday. Peter had asked Tony if he had time to upgrade his suit. When Tony denied because he was stuck in meetings all day, Peter went anyway and just fixed it himself.

He didn't need Tony. Just being in the man's lab made him feel so much safer and closer to his <strike>dad</strike> mentor.

Of course Tony knew what he did immediately. FRIDAY must have told him as soon as he came home that day, based on the messages Peter received.

>I know you know your way around my lab but I would still feel better if you'd stick to the times Im in there as well.<

>Just… There's pretty dangerous stuff in there<

>wouldnt want you to get hurt<

It feels like a rejection yet again. Why did FRIDAY snitch? Why didn't she keep silent? Peter could have enjoyed his time in the lab, could have come back in the future. Maybe even come back when Tony was present as well.

Maybe… maybe he needs to fix that. Change FRIDAY's settings. Tell her not to snitch. He needs to talk to Ned about that.

Peter may know a bit about coding, but Ned is the master. He already hacked Tony's coding once. He can do it again.

Now Peter just needs to think of what to say to not make Ned suspicious. He needs a good reason why Tony shouldn't be aware of Peter's presence in his own quarters. Maybe he could say he's worried for Tony. Worried because… because he might have started drinking alcohol again. He will just have to sound convincing.

***

Ned did write him some lines of code, which will leave FRIDAY unable to tell Tony about Peter's visits. Ned said he isn't totally sure it's going to work, but it's the best Peter can do right now.

Ned put it on a flash drive, so all Peter needs to do is plug it into FRIDAY's main server, which he does when he's asking Tony if he would show him where FRIDAY operates from.

Tony does in fact show him and he even has enough time to stay with Peter for a bit and explain some things to him. Peter counted on Tony leaving him alone again, so he is a bit surprised when he stays fairly long to explain Peter all the incredible work that went into creating something as impressive as FRIDAY. When Tony starts explaining how he made first JARVIS and then FRIDAY into learning A.I.s Peter starts feeling bad for trying to trick Tony.

He's just thinking about blowing off the whole thing and going back into the lab to savior the moments Tony spends with him.

But then FRIDAY interrupts Tony to tell him that there seems to be a delivery in the lobby. Tony looks at Peter for a few seconds before he seems to decide to go down.

“I guess I'll go look what the fuss is about. You can stay here. I'm going to be back in no time.”

While leaving the room he pats Peter's hair and soon enough Peter's alone in the room. He can hear FRIDAYs cooling vents rattling and feels as if FRIDAY is silently judging him, even though she <strike>has</strike> should have no idea what he came here for.

He's still contemplating stopping his whole plan and apologizing to both, Ned and Tony, and maybe even FRIDAY, when she interrupts his thought process.

“Mister Parker, boss would like you to know it's going to take a while, seeing as most of the furniture for bosses baby just arrived. So you should feel free to leave or keep working in the lab for a bit, but boss will most likely not be able to join you again, because he will leave for SI as soon as all the furniture is safely stored in the penthouse.”

Peter can feel his throat closing up and all he can manage to say is a choked up “oh”. Then he decides to just stick with his plan to put a new code into FRIDAY's programming that will prevent her from ratting him out to Tony.

Since he doesn't know what FRIDAY's telling Tony and how quick she's doing it, he moves fast towards the console unit where he plugs in the flash drive. It seems to be a good idea because FRIDAY manages a cut off “I am not sure what...”

After that all that follows is radio silence. When almost a minute passes in absolute silence Peter begins feeling insecure. Tentatively he starts asking FRIDAY: “FRIDAY do you generally notify Tony of my presence?”

FRIDAY stays silent for a moment longer in which Peter's heart starts beating even faster. Then she finally answers.

“Based on the new code you just put into my system, I will not notify boss about your presence without your consent. Neither will I tell him about the new parts of code or everything related to you, you tell me not to tell him, including the Spider-Man suit with all established protocols.”

“I- Thank you, FRIDAY.” Peter feels relieved while also feeling guilty about Tony's trust he just betrayed. But he feels like he doesn't have another choice.

He takes the flash drive with him when he leaves the room, going straight to the lab to get his suit and leaving the building. Before he leaves he tells FRIDAY “You can tell Tony I'm leaving now.”

He leaves before he can hear FRIDAY's confirmation but trusts in Ned's coding skills to cover him.

***

The next time he feels lonely, he doesn't even try to call Tony and ask him if he has some time for him to spare. He just takes his suit and swings towards the tower, where he uses the open workshop window to sneak into the room Tony is currently occupying.

When he perches himself in the corner of the room on the ceiling, he keeps hoping that Tony won't turn around and spot him, hovering and watching every step he takes.

He wouldn't take the risk if he didn't know how Tony gets while working in the lab. He's just focused on his current project. Not noticing anything that's going on around him. More often than not FRIDAY had to announce Peter's arrival at least seven times, before Tony even showed a sign of a reaction.

Peter is sitting in Tony's lab for at least three hours already, when Tony starts talking for the first time. Up until then he just worked on what looks like a housing unit for nano particles only interrupted by occasional breaks where he would take a sip of his coffee or looking at his phone, probably texting with Pepper, based on the dopey smile he showed.

“Hey FRI, Anything from the Spiderbaby?”

“There is currently nothing suspicious going on, involving Mister Parker.”

“Oka- Wait 'Nothing suspicious going on involving Peter'?? Did he hack you again? Is he in his suit? Give me his location.”

“Mister Parker did not hack my coding. He is currently wearing his suit but I am unable to give you his location.”

“Okay. Alright then call him. Now.”

Peter can feel his heart throbbing in his chest and sweat starting to pool at his forehead. FRIDAY didn't answer Tony but Peter can hear the dialing tone coming through the speakers. Luckily he muted his phone, but he can still see Tony's picture flashing in the corner of the mask.

He quickly starts crawling towards the window he came in through before Tony decides to force the call through. As soon as he's outside, swinging towards his bedroom in Queens, he accepts the call and Tony's face fills the mask in front of Peter's face.

“Hey Tony! Everything alright?”

Peter should be far enough now so that Tony should have his location again. Peter decides to interpret the silence from Tony's end as confusion for exactly that happening.

“What where you up to this fine evening?”

“Oh. You know, just patrolling. There was this kid that got lost on his way home from school this afternoon that asked me if I could help him so I brought him home, which is why his mom gave me some dinner as thank you. Of course I couldn't eat with them. You know, mask and all. So she gave me a bit in one of their Tupperware containers. So when I finished eating I washed that out and brought it back to them. But on my way back I ran into this mugger...”

Peter just rambles on, hoping to deflect. Since Tony hadn't had much time the last times Peter came over, Peter just uses the old stories as base for his invented evening.

Tony seems to believe what Peter is trying to sell him and before Peter even comes to the peak of his narration, Tony interrupts him.

“Sounded like you had a fun evening then. I'm sorry but Pepper is standing next to me, glaring evilly because I didn't come to dinner four hours ago. So I have to go before she decides to make a filet out of me. See you soon, okay? And please go home now. It's late.”

“Yeah. Sure. See ya.”

Peter's already almost home, so he creeps into his room where he changes his clothes, before going into the living room where Aunt May is still watching TV. Peter greets her before snuggling down next to her.

That was a close call this evening. He needs to talk to Ned about FRIDAY not acting so suspicious. But other than that, the program worked perfectly.

Peter's time with Tony is saved!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always I'll be happy for all comments or kudos left behind <3


	3. Making room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To have Morgan closer when she's born, Tony and Pepper decide to move Peter's room and turn it into Morgan's new room. Of course Peter helps moving his stuff but he can't help but feel like he's being replaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the lovely comments.  
I'm happy to know you all enjoy this story ^_^
> 
> This time we're getting a bit more interaction between Tony and Peter and Pepper as well!

When Pepper is pregnant in the  8 th month, Peter comes over just for FRIDAY to tell him his presence is needed in the sleeping quarters.

At first he feels lost. Is Tony ill? Did something happen with Pepper? With the baby?!?

He hurries in the direction of Tony's and Pepper's bedroom. They aren't there he soon realizes. Instead he can hear them talking in his  _own_ bedroom, right across the hall.

Tentatively he walks towards the door which he opens with a loud creak. Did FRIDAY rat him out? Did they find anything he wasn't supposed to have?

When the door's fully open Peter can see Pepper sitting on his bed and Tony kneeling in front of his drawer, He seems to measure the space the drawer currently occupies. Are they throwing him out??? Did he do something?

When they realizes he's there, they smile in his direction, before Tony starts speaking.

“Hey. We thought since the baby is coming soon, we could move you into a bigger bedroom down the hall and turn this room into the new nursery. You know, so the baby is in hearing distance. You can even decide which room you want to occupy. Any preferences?”

Peter can swear, his heart stops for a moment. His ears start ringing and the blood rushes from his face, leaving him pale like a corpse. The edges of his vision start turning black and Peter isn't even sure anymore if he's standing, sitting or lying down.

They don't want him. They want him to take his stuff and move it so they can have their kid. He isn't needed anymore.

Peter thinks he might pass out and based on Tony's and Pepper's expression he looks like it as well. 

Tony seems to say something, at least his lips are moving, but Peter can't hear a word.

Apparently Tony realizes that Peter doesn't hear a word he's saying because soon he's right beside Peter, carefully guiding him towards the bed. He helps him sit down first, taking a glass of water from Pepper who apparently got up to get one from the kitchen. After he managed to get some water into Peter, he helps him lie down on the bed next, carefully wiping sweat from his forehead, he didn't even realize he had.

Pepper and Tony seem to talk to each other since he can see their mouths moving, but all Peter hears is the ringing in his ears and muffled sound, that sound as if they were said by people, several rooms over.

The edges of his vision slowly start fading back to the normal colors of the room and Tony's voice gets clearer and clearer. Pepper seems to have left the room, even though Peter didn't see her doing so. 

“… care for … relax … Pepper … make you … you, you shouldn't skip meals. But it's gonna be fine. We will care for you. Just relax till Pepper comes back. She will make you a nice sandwich. Because I told you, you shouldn't skip meals. But you're fine. You're fine. Hear me?”

Peter blinks up to Tony's face, slowly trying to find his eyes, show him he's here again.

“You with me again, kid?”

Peter blinks once, twice then he hums confirmative. It's silent, but Tony seems to hear it non the less, because a giant smile starts showing on his face.

“Hey there. You alright? Pepper's making you a sandwich. FRIDAY said you had a circulatory collapse all of the sudden. Did you skip lunch again? Because I remember telling you to always remember eating.”

Peter blinks confused again. Did he skip lunch? He ate a few bites of yesterdays Dinner, didn't he? Yes. He did. But why did he feel so weird then?

Oh! Yes. Of course, Tony told him they wanted him to move out. Of course.

Tony seems to be waiting for an answer. What did he ask again? Ah. Right. If he skipped lunch. Well he didn't. But if he says so, he'll have to explain all of this. And he can't do that. So lying it is. Or maybe just a bit downplaying the truth?

“Well. I ate a few bites of yesterdays dinner. Guess it wasn't enough.”

He tries himself at a sheepish shrug.

Tony takes a deep breath before fixating him with a glare. Just when he opens his mouth to berate him about his eating habits, Pepper returns to the room. She has a plate with a sandwich in one hand and a glass of an orange liquid, probably orange juice, in the other hand. She's smiling brightly, sitting down next to Tony on Peter's bed.

“There you go Pete. Nice lunch for hungry superkids.”

Peter smiles in her direction, before taking the plate and glass from her.

“Sorry. I don't know why that happened. When I'm done eating, I'm gonna help you two move all this stuff.”

His grin probably resembles a grimace more than a happy expression, but Peter hopes they'll think he does it because he's not feeling well. 

“It's okay, Petey. Pep and I will just do a bit more while you rest. Yes? You can help again when it comes to moving all the heavy stuff. Pep obviously can't help then. But you can also help Pep painting the walls. That shouldn't be so exhausting. Sounds good?”

Peter bobs his head and watches as Tony and Pepper start packing his stuff in boxes again. He can handle this. He'll just make place for the new baby. It's no problem. He'll be away to college soon enough.

***

It's the next time Peter comes to the tower, he promised Pepper he would help her paint the room in a nice calming blue, when he just knows that something is different. Tony meets him directly at the elevator and can't stop smiling. He ushers Peter into his old room, where Pepper's already started with the corners of the room. She stops when they enter the room and turns around, smiling equally bright.

Peter gets a bad feeling. This is probably about the baby. They're never this happy if it isn't about the baby.

His suspicions turn out correct, when Pepper starts speaking.

“Hey. We have some big news for you. We just learned the gender of the baby.”

Before Peter can say a word, which is probably better, because the only thing he thinks, is that he doesn't want to know, Tony starts speaking excitedly.

“It's gonna be a little babygirl. We're gonna name her Morgan, after Pep's weird uncle.”

Both Pepper and Tony stare at him expectantly but he has no idea what to say to that. He tries to show excitement when he finally answers.

“Wow. That's great. I'm so happy for you guys.”

Pepper and Tony don't seem to notice his hesitance, since they're both focused on Pepper's stomach. There's a moment of silence, before Peter decides to speak again.

“Should we start painting? I mean, I could do it alone. No need for Pepper to burden herself with that. She could rest for a bit.”

Of course Peter noticed Pepper's tired eyes and it seems like Tony just noticed them as well. He turns Pepper to watch her carefully before he seems to decide what to do.

“You're right, Pete. Pepper will rest and I'll come help you after I brought Pepper to our bedroom.”

He smiles determining so that neither Peter nor Pepper object.

So Peter starts painting the walls alone. When Tony finally returns, Peter already painted two of the four walls, the third already painted halfway from when Pepper started without Peter. To reach the highest points, Peter is perched on the ceiling, careful not to drip paint everywhere.

Tony has to hide his laughter behind his hand when he sees him sitting there. But because he doesn't want to disturb Pepper who is just right over the hallway, he tries to keep it down.

Tony starts helping Peter, both trying to be as silent as possible. Sadly Peter realizes, even though he's officially spending time with Tony he's still not really able to enjoy it, not even being able to talk. He feels like he sneaked into the lab once again, sitting perched on the ceiling. It's something he's really familiar with by now, having done it easily more than 50 times.

***

The time they spend together is over far to soon and Peter finds himself in his new “room”.

It's entirely unfamiliar. There are boxes all over the floor, the bed is a different one, this one slightly bigger than the last. The walls are a neutral white, seeing as this was one of the guest bedroom just a week ago.

Tony told him he should start unpacking his stuff, telling him if he needed any new shelves or anything at all really. Of course Peter said yes. But now, sitting in between all of his stuff he's having at Stark Tower, Peter isn't so sure anymore.

He'll have to move all of his stuff soon enough. Why bother and even unpack them at all? Maybe his books and a few clothes he'll need. But the rest? He could start taking it back to May's place again. It won't be that much to pack when Pepper and Tony are throwing him out then.

He unpacks a few of his school books and even the lego sets Tony got for him. They're nice, but in all honesty, They're Tony's. Peter can't just take what isn't his, so he decides to enjoy them as long as he can, arranging them on top of the two shelves which were already inside of the room.

He can hear Pepper and Tony murmuring down the hall. Even though he has super hearing, he doesn't understand a word they say. They'll probably be glad they won't have an enhanced teenager next to their room anymore. And Peter will manage as well. He'll soon be away to college so he won't see them anymore anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I appreaciate every comment and kudos you're willing to leave with me ^_^  
Also I'm kind of unhappy with this chapter a bit because I had to give a presentation in uni today and I was a bit under time pressure, but I really wanted to upload the chapter today. So I hope the next one will be better again.


	4. bleeding wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets hurt badly on patrol, but he just can't reach Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the loving comments. I got hit with a lot of inspiration so I'm actually mostly done with the next chapter already. You will have to wait a week regardless 😝
> 
> But I also wrote another story which I will upload sometime this week. So if you want, check it out. (more at the end)

Peter doesn't really know how all of this happened. It was just a normal robbery. He followed the robber to a deserted street and the next thing he knows… he's bleeding from his abdomen and Karen's interface is blinking red, little dots under a picture of Tony, indicating a call to the man himself.

Of course he doesn't answer the call. It's 3 am and Morgan probably was pretty exhausting over the whole day. So Tony is probably sleeping and doesn't want to be disturbed by such a profanity.

It doesn't matter. Peter can care for himself. He knows where Tony keeps his first aid kid and he can fix the rip in the suit with closed eyes.

He isn't supposed to do any of those things alone though.

But since Tony isn't answering the phone and Peter can sneak into his lab practically in his sleep by now, he decides to just ignore the rule and do this alone. If Tony would care for him he should have picked up his damn phone.

It takes some time for Peter to reach the tower, because his abdomen is bleeding and hurting really bad. It got so bad he had to stop several times, taking a deep breath before he could resume the swinging. Karen is constantly nagging him to call Tony. After his third failed attempt he snapped and spat at her, telling her to mind her own goddamn business and to stop fucking nagging him! He knows he's bleeding and he also knows he should notify Tony! 

But Tony has a two week old baby and no time for a random teenager getting hurt at 3 am.

Peter doesn't care. He doesn't! He can handle himself! This is no problem! 

He knows he's lying to himself and the tears streaming down his face are not really helping his case but there's no one here to witness his little breakdown. So does it really matter?

When he finally reaches the tower he's so exhausted, he can't help but stumble to the sofa, situated in the corner of the lab. He's sitting down for just a moment. Just a moment to catch his breath and then he'll sew the gash in his abdomen und in his suit. And after that he'll leave. Tony won't even know Peter was here at all.

It's just... as soon as Peter sits on the sofa, he nearly falls asleep. He can't keep his eyes open and all he really wants right now is someone who will hug him and take care of him. He wants this person to be May or Tony. But May is on a weekend trip with a friend of hers and Tony isn't answering his phone.

But he's in the tower now, right? FRIDAY should be able to notify Tony. And then Tony will come down and care for Peter and he will apologize because he didn't answer his phone and because Peter was scared, really really scared.

“FRIDAY? Can you... please tell Tony I need him.”

  
“Boss made it very clear he does not want to be disturbed right know. I do not have the permission to let anybody through. However I would advise you to seek immediate help. Would you like me to notify Mister Hogan, who is currently on floor 34?”

Happy? He wouldn't want to be disturbed by Peter. He's pretty sure about that. So he'll have to do it himself.

“No. Thanks though.”

Peter heaves himself up, letting out a short, suppressed scream. He can't really feel his feet but he drags himself over to Tony's kitchen anyways. He doesn't even reach the cabinet in which Tony keeps his first aid kit, before his feet collapse from under him. 

Lying on the floor he has to stop and take a breath for a moment, before he starts dragging himself towards the cabinet.

Once he finally reaches it he leans against the kitchenette, where he has to stop again, so he can take a deep breath. It hurts his side but when he starts to change them to shallow breaths, it sounds more like wheezing and doesn't really help at all.

He heaves himself upwards, towards the cabinet. It takes a moment, but he's able to open the cabinet's door wide enough for some of the stuff to fall out. The bandages now lie on the floor, but the sewing kit is still in the cabinet. Peter can see it in the corner farthest away from him and he has to strain himself to reach it.

He can feel how the wound breaks open again, after it started to mend itself together, a new gush of blood soaking his suit.

As soon as he has the sewing kit save in his hands, he lowers himself to the floor again, drawing the gauze and bandages closer to himself.

He opens his suit and tries to carefully slide it down his body but it hurts too much and he has to let out a frustrated scream.

Finally he can pull the suit down enough to reach the newly bleeding wound. He takes the disinfectant and some gauze to clean the area around the wound. 

He has to muffle a scream again at the expected, but still sharp pain. When he starts pushing the needle and thread through the edges of the wound, his eyes start to water so he can't see anything anymore.

He has to stop, needle still in his skin, and cry. Because this hurts, because he has to do this himself, because Tony doesn't want Peter to contact him, because he's alone and there's nobody here to comfort him.

But maybe…?

“FRI-FRIDAY? Is Happy still here?”

“Mister Hogan is still on floor 34. Would you like me to contact him?”

“Yes, please” Peter sobs again. Now all he has to do is wait. Happy is going to come and he is going to take care of Peter.

When the elevator door opens with a quiet 'bing' Peter has to sob out of relief. He can relax, Happy will care for him.

At first there's silence but then Happy seems to spot him leaning against the kitchenette.

“Jesus kid! What happened?”

Peter isn't sure if he answered or did anything at all, but the next thing he knows, Happy is sitting directly beside him carefully touching his face. He can hear voices but he can't really correlate what's happening.

“… Tony!?” “…tried…full-fledged blackout…nursery…” “Damnit…What…I do?” “Sew…healing…”

He blinks his eyes open again. Happy is wearing glasses? That's not normal, or is it? He seems concentrated on sewing Peter's wound, but Peter doesn't really feel anything. Happy reaches for a pair of scissors and probably cuts the thread, before he looks at Peter's face.

“Hey there, kid. How are you?”

Peter blinks confused. “Tired?” He's not sure what he should be feeling

Happy smiles at him compassionately and nods his head.

“Yeah. I can imagine that. You lost quite the amount of blood. But you should be fine now. FRIDAY said you would need roughly five hours to heal the worst of the wound.”

Peter nods while still staring at Happy. When he speaks again, his voice sounds unsure and apologetic.

“I tried calling Tony but he didn't answer. I'm sorry.”

Happy rubs his arm comfortingly. “I know. It's okay. You did good.”

Peter feels himself happily slumping. He did good!

Happy packs all the stuff together before he speaks again. “How about you lie down, sleep at the tower tonight and I'll bring you to school tomorrow morning, if you'Re ready for that?”

Peter hesitates. Should he? He doesn't think he'll have the endurance to get home now, but Tony doesn't want to see him. Tony's on blackout, so Peter would only interrupt. He shouldn't stay here.

“You can sleep on my floor. Come on.”

Happy helps Peter stand and supports him on their way to the elevator. He knows Happy's floor isn't far from Tony's at the top, but he wasn't on it himself. He should probably be excited? Happy seems really nice right know. Not like he doesn't like Peter. It's nice. 

When they reach Happy's floor, he leads him towards, what seems to be a guest bedroom and carefully drapes him on the bed.

Peter isn't awake long. He falls asleep even before Happy can fully take of his suit.

***

The next time he wakes, it's to Happy's and Tony's voices.

“He sat in the kitchen of your workshop, bleeding all over the tiles. KAREN said he tried calling you multiple times and FRIDAY said he cried out your name when he was trying to sew himself.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't want Morgan to wake up. I didn't think Peter wouldn't be able to reach me! He should have been able to!”

Tony sounds frustrated and Peter would love to hear more of what they're saying, but he can feel himself slipping into sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. As always comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> The other short story I wrote this week has a similar theme, but with less Pepper or Morgan. It does already have a happy end however. So if you can't wait for a happy end any more, you're welcome to read it as well.


	5. sleeping movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Peter fixed his own injuries and Happy told Tony so, Tony tries to be there for Peter a lot more. The problem is just… Tony's so damn exhausted. So maybe he falls asleep on Peter a few times? Peter probably doesn't even notice. Right? Except… he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your lovely comments <3  
It's a shorter chapter this week but I hope you can enjoy it nonetheless.

At first Peter thinks everything is going to be great now. Yes, admittedly, the conversation he had with Tony was kind of awkward, because Tony apologized at least 30 times. But he also promised Peter would be able to reach Tony whenever he needs to. And he also promised he would spend some time with Peter this weekend. They would go down to the lab, repair Peter's suit and tinker with some stuff.

So here Peter is, standing in the elevator, waiting for FRIDAY to take him to the lab. Except, they pass the level on which the lab is situated and instead go up to Tony's private floor.

Oh. Well. Maybe Tony wants to eat something first? Peter can work with that. He's kind of hungry himself, so it should be no problem.

But when he reaches Tony's floor and steps out of the elevator, he doesn't see the man anywhere. He can faintly hear him talking, based on what he's saying, he's probably talking to Morgan, so Peter will just sit on the couch and wait for Tony to come out.

He once felt as if he was supposed to sit right there, on the couch of his mentor. But that's a long time ago. Seven months at least. The last time he felt like he belonged here was the day Pepper and Tony told him about Morgan.

After that, every time he came over, he felt out of place. He knew he would have to leave the house, make room for the new baby.

Now he's just taking everything he can.

To be honest he was kind of confused when Tony asked him to tinker in the lab. But Peter doesn't know what Happy said to him exactly. Maybe he told Tony to pretend like he still cares about Peter, at least til he's not their problem anymore.

He can hear Tony walking towards the living room. When he finally walks into Peter's field of vision, the first thing Peter notices is how exhausted Tony looks. He looks worse that that day he only slept four hours in a week and fell asleep with his head on the Iron Man gauntlet.

Tony doesn't seem to notice him at first, but when he does he seems to startle for a moment.

“Kid. Where'd you come from?”

“FRIDAY let me in, she said you were up here.”

Tony nods his head, while he walks into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. He groans while drinking it, like it's the best thing he tasted in weeks. Based on his eye bags it probably feels like it too.

“So. I was thinking. Why don't we watch a movie in the living room?”

Peter feels his shoulders slump “I thought we were tinkering in the lab? Fixing my suit?”

“Ah. Yes. But we can't leave Morgan alone up here and I think I'm too tired to even hold a screwdriver right now. We could watch one of your Star Wars movies. We'll tinker on a different day. Yes?”

Peter can't just deny Tony's offer, no matter how much he wants to tinker with the man. So he just nods and tries to hide how disappointed he really is.

Tony comes back to the couch where he falls into the couching, letting out a tired hum. 

“FRI, start the movie.”

“Which one boss?”

Peter already has his mouth open to answer the question, when Tony speaks again.

“Don't care. We already know all of them.”

Peter wants to object, but Tony downs the cup of coffee and snuggles into the pillows. He doesn't look like he wants to watch the film at all. He looks more like he's going to fall asleep every minute now.

Peter sinks back into the couch and tries to concentrate on the movie. His eyes always wander back to Tony tho, whose eyes seem to slip shut again and again. He looks like he's fighting sleep.

At one point, maybe thirty minutes into the movie, Peter glances over and spots Tony fast asleep. At first Peter tries to ignore it, but then he decides to do something. He can't really sit still right now, so he asks FRIDAY to turn down the volume and takes a blanket to put it on Tony. Then he stands in the middle of the room for a moment, lost about what to do now.

He came to fix his suit, didn't he? So he should just do exactly that.

He takes the elevator down to the lab, where he starts flicking the giant gash in his suit. Tony showed him the basics, before all of this happened, so Peter should be fine. FRIDAY helps him as well.

It only takes Peter about two hours to do everything he wanted to, he could even start on developing a new web fluid. He doesn't think Tony even noticed that Peter went down here, but he takes the elevator up to say Goodbye anyway.

On Tony's private floor, Peter immediately spots Tony, still sleeping on the couch, in the same position as before. The TV is black. FRIDAY probably turned the movie off after the end credits.

Peter debates, if he should just leave or if he should wake Tony. Before he can come to a conclusion, the elevator in Peter's back dings and Pepper enters the room.

Pepper looks confused towards Peter, before her eyes stray towards Tony's sleeping form on the couch. Then she smiles at Peter.

“Oh. He fell asleep? He was pretty exhausted this morning. Do you want to wake him for dinner?”

Peter stares at her. “Actually I just wanted to leave. You could let him sleep a little bit more.”

He tries himself on an encouraging smile. Pepper seems to buy it, she at least turns towards Morgans room.

“Sounds like a plan. See you soon?”

Peter stares at her back while he answers “Yeah. Sure.” Quieter he adds “We'll see.”

He gives Tony a last look before he turns towards the elevator to get back home.

***

He has maybe a block left to get home, when his phone chimes with a message from Tony.

>Sorry I fell asleep. How about tinkering on Friday?<

Peter sends a short, affirmative message, without really believing they're going to meet in the lab and tinker together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please leave kudos or comments.
> 
> The fic I talked about last week has been uploaded. So if you're interested, it's called ['unfortunate shots'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671098)


	6. showing interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy suddenly wants to talk to Peter. But why? And why did he show up at Peter's school? Did Peter's cover somehow blow? Does Tony know?  
No. That can't be. But what else could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting really flustered by all of you're loving comments ❤️.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last ones.

Peter doesn't even hear him the first time Happy suddenly talks to him. He has the earbuds in Tony gave him to his birthday last year, music blasting so Peter doesn't have to think about what's waiting for him at the tower.

It's just when he sees Happy staring at him trough the rearview mirror, that he realizes the man tried talking to him.

Normally they don't really talk. Peter saying hi, Happy saying hi and then silence. After the incidentTM Happy also started to occasionally ask Peter how he's doing, but that's it.

But today is already weird, because Tony asked him to come to the tower. Normally Happy just drives Peter home but today it seems as if Peter is needed at the tower. For a short moment Peter fears his new code in FRIDAY is detected. But Happy seems far to calm for that.

But who knows what Tony tells Happy? Right? Except Tony probably would be furious and Happy would have no chance but notice that something happened, so he would ask Peter. And since he doesn't talk to Peter… Oh. Maybe that's why. 

Tentatively peter takes one of his earbuds out, looking at Happy's reflection in the mirror.

“Sorry. What?”

He sees Happy frowning and throwing him suspicious glances. So Peter plasters a bright smile on his lips and blinks innocently at the mirror.

“I asked if you're hungry. You know because of your metabolism. Tony said it'll still take a bit til dinner. I can stop somewhere and you could get a sandwich or something.”

For a moment Peter just stares confused. Dinner? What exactly is Peter going to the tower for?

“Yeah. Sure. We can stop somewhere.”

Happy nods and soon enough Peter's back in the car, this time holding a sandwich. He thinks that'll be it. No need for Happy to keep talking to Peter.

But before Peter can so much as reach for his earbud, Happy starts talking again.

“So. Did you meet Pepper's parents before? “

Peter frowns confused. Pepper's parents? What is Happy on about? Peter feels like he missed part of the conversation.

“ehm… yeah. I met them briefly at the wedding?”

“Ah yes. Of course. The wedding. Did you talk to them then? Or did you prepare something to say now?”

Peter stares, then he blinks again. His mouth opens and closes before he finally decides on what to say.

“What… What are we talking about?”

Now it's Happy's turn to look confused.

“Did Tony not tell you why you're coming to the tower? Or May?”

Now Peter completely lost the context.

“May? What has she… ? No? Nobody told me anything?”

Something seems to clear for Happy because he starts nodding enthusiastically.

“Ah. Yes. Okay. Well Tony invited both, you and May, for dinner. But May said she couldn't come because she has a shift at the hospital. But she said it would be fine for you to come.”

Peter nods slowly. May told him she would have a late shift today. But Happy didn't really explain _why_ they should be coming to the tower at all.

“Okay. But like… what exactly are we doing at the tower?”

Happy smiles at him in the rearview mirror.

“Yeah. Sorry. Pepper's parents are visiting because they never met Morgan and since Rhodey also announced his visit, Pepper and Tony thought they would host a dinner. So they invited you and May as well. Technically they also invited me, but I already have plans this evening and as soon as we're at the tower I have to leave. But maybe I'll drop by later.”

Peter nods thoughtful. He did in fact not really talk to Pepper's parents for that long. And he indeed did meet Rhodey as well, but only a few times and they also never really talked to each other.

Peter can feel himself become nervous and he sees Happy watching him in the mirror.

“Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get along jus fine.”

***

Peter's nervously waiting in the elevator. He feels jittery and he seems to look like it as well because Happy jokingly asked if he had to accompany Peter to the living room because he would bolt elseway. Peter even managed a short laugh to that before he shook his head and went to the elevator, where he finds himself now.

Peter doesn't know what he expected, maybe Tony waiting for him at the doors, maybe just all of them sitting in the living room, maybe he even expected for them to all stare at him as soon as the elevator doors open. What he doesn't expect is for the room to be empty. It seems like no one’s around and maybe that's even worse. Because what is Peter supposed to do now? He can't just go into the room. What if they expected him to come elsewhere? What if they went out to eat dinner and just forgot to tell Happy?

Finally he steps into the room tentatively, listening for any possible sounds. He needs a moment, but then he hears a heartbeat, he learned to identify as Morgan's. So Tony and Pepper shouldn't be far, right? He can hear Pepper's heartbeat coming from the same direction as Morgan's, accompanied with Pepper's quiet voice.

He can't seem to find a trace of Tony.

He finally gets the idea to just ask FRIDAY what Tony and Pepper want him to do.

“Miss Stark is currently sitting with Morgan, reading to her and boss is picking up Miss Stark's parents from the airport. Maybe you want to sit in the living room til he'll be back?”

Peter nods awkwardly and shuffles towards the big couch, sitting down and starts nervously playing with the hem of his shirt.

It feels like he's waiting for hours, in truth probably five to ten minutes, until FRIDAY announces the arrival of the other guests.

Suddenly everything is happening to fast and Tony as well as Mister and Miss Potts come out of the open elevator. He would think they haven't seen him, if Tony hadn't thrown a fast “Hey Pete:” his way, because as fast as they enter the living room, they also leave it towards Morgan's bedroom, excitingly demanding to “finally meet their grandchild”.

Peter feels even worse than before. Is he supposed to follow? Or should he just wait?

He can hear them laughing and joking, occasionally cooing at how cute Morgan is. Peter decides to wait it out and starts to awkwardly scroll through his phone to pass the time. But he also keeps an ear open in case someone comes looking for him.

No one does.

They all come into the room together, Morgan in Miss Potts arms.They seem to continue the conversation from before, talking about the Potts' flight, about Morgan's health and Morgan's development.

Peter packs his phone away, trying to seem interested in the conversation happening around him.

Finally the Potts seem to notice him, Mister Potts addressing him:

“You're Peter, right? You must be really excited about Morgan. You'll probably babysit her a lot.”

Since everyone laughs or at least smiles at that, Peter tries himself at an awkward laugh. But he doesn't even get the chance to answer, since the elevator door slide open again, interrupting any response he could have formed.

“Honeybear! You're early”

Tony jumps to his feet and throws his arms around Colonel Rhodes, who's stepping into the room.

They hug for a short amount of time, but soon Colonel Rhodes steps away, eyes searching the room while he starts talking.

“Hello everyone. Can I finally meet my niece now?”

Everyone laughs at that and Miss Potts holds Morgan out for Colonel Rhodes to take her. Tony watches the exchange smiling and everyone seems to forget about the question previously asked to Peter. He surely won't answer it now.

The rest of the evening continues how it started: all the attention is on Morgan and everything she does and no one seems to notice how long Peter takes on the “toilet” after dinner, while everyone is sitting in the living room again. Peter sits alone in his room, packing some of his stuff, knowing he won't stay here long anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably unnecessary to ask if you still want a chapter next week even though it will be the 25th of December.  
I plan on uploading, however I'm invited for lunch/dinner so I don't know if I will be right on schedule. In the worst case, the chapter will come a day later.  
So don't worry, next week will come a chapter, I'm just not entirely sure yet when exactly I will be able to upload ❤️
> 
> In any case, I already wish you a really nice holiday and hope you have a nice time (whatever you're doing ❤️❤️❤️)
> 
> If you want you can also come and say hi on my tumblr ([awesomeimportantirondad](https://awesomeimportantirondad.tumblr.com/))


	7. forgotten kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony promised he would just go look if Morgan's still asleep and he would be right back. Except it's nearly 1 hour later now and Peter still hasn't moved. Because Tony promised him he would never forget about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holdays to all of you <3  
I hope you're all having a beautiful, festive time and can relax a bit from school or work or whatever you're doing.
> 
> Sadly this chapter is fairly short and not a christmas chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it nontheless.  
Next week will be longer again.

Peter feels like a lost puppy. He probably looks like one as well. Of course he spent time in the lab alone, now more than ever, but Tony never said he would be back just to leave Peter hanging. Peter has no idea what he's supposed to do now? Keep waiting? Just leave? Go check if anything happened?

He should probably do that. Right? Tony has a few months old baby. Anything could have happened, that would have prompted him to stay with Morgan so long.

Still. Peter hesitates, he doesn't really want to see Tony and Morgan together. Seeing all the things he's being exchanged for. Things he can never have with Tony. Tony's _fatherly_ love. The love Peter once wanted so badly.

He won't go up. He just can't handle the sight right now. But he'll ask FRIDAY. She should be able to tell him if something happened and if it did Peter can still see if he can help somehow.

“FRIDAY? Is Tony okay? Did something happen?”

FRIDAY doesn't answer immediately and Peter starts to nervously bounce his leg up and down. What if Tony hurt himself? What if something happened to Pepper? Or Morgan is hurt? There are a lot of reasons why Tony wouldn't come back. Maybe the tower got hijacked. Do they need Peter's help?”

“Boss is currently reading books to the little Misses Stark.”

“He's… He's reading books? Why?”

“It seems he wanted to help her fall asleep after she woke up when boss came into her room. Would you like me to inform him that you're anxiously waiting for him to return?”

“I'm not _anxiously waiting for him to return._ No. I'll just wait a bit longer.”

Peter doesn't think Tony has noticed yet, that Peter repaired his suit himself. He said yes to this tinkering session nonetheless, because Tony wanted to apologize for the time he fell asleep while watching Star Wars. Of course it took him almost five weeks to find a date, but he tried. At least it's something.

He starts fiddling with the web shooters lying on the table in front of him. He wanted to get Tony's opinion on a new fluid he thought of.

It feels like an hour later when Peter starts anxiously glancing at the door again. Tony should be done. Shouldn't he?

“FRIDAY. Is Tony still reading?”

Peter can't stop fidgeting with the pen he has in his hands now. He tried calculating the strength his webs would need if he wanted to match the strength of his body. But he couldn't really concentrate, thinking about Tony reading to his daughter upstairs.

“Boss went down to his office thirty-four minutes ago, when Miss Stark came up to replace him in his task to watch over Morgan. He's answering business-mails now.”

Peter feels like his breath gets stuck in his throat. Why didn't Tony come back to the lab? Is he subtly trying to tell Peter that he should leave? That he doesn't want him here? Did he just _forget_ Peter? Maybe he just has to answer the mails and will be coming back right after that.

“Do you think… Does he look as if he would be coming back any time soon? Or do you think _he __forgot_?”

Peter has to whisper the last words. He doesn't know what he'll do if Tony just forgot he was here. Waiting for him. But surely that's not it. Right?

“It does not seem like he will be returning soon. Based on his mannerism it seems like he didn't think he had anything scheduled for today. Would you like me to remind him of your presence?”

Peter's body grows cold all over. That can't be true! Tony wouldn't just forget him, right? He wouldn't… He promised…

Maybe Peter should leave. It doesn't seem like Tony will be showing up and Peter can't keep waiting and hoping.

Peter starts packing all his stuff in the lab. He probably won't come back. No need to pretend. He'll start college soon enough and he will need all his stuff then. And Tony won't have to bother with him again. Problem solved. He hasn't much stuff in the lab either so it doesn't take long for him to start making his way to the elevator.

“Peter. Would you like me to inform boss that you're still waiting?” FRIDAY's voice sounds pestering. Peter didn't answer her the last time. Right?

“No. I'll just be going. See you, I guess.”

Then he steps into the elevator, gripping the strap of his backpack harder. He won't stop at Tony's office to say bye. He'll just leave the building and return home.

***

He just stepped into his and May's apartment, getting a questioning look from May.

“You're back fast. Thought you and Tony wanted to tinker the whole day?”

“Yeah. Well something got in between that plan. I'll go to my room”

He doesn't even hear May answering, letting the door to his room fall shut with a quiet thut.

He just started unpacking all the stuff in his backpack, when his phone starts to chime. It's a message from Tony.

>shit. Sorry kid. I dont know how I could forget. Im sorry. You coming over again soon? I wont forget again. I promise.<

Peter feels tears starting to form in his eyes. He'll have to remove the rest of his stuff from 'his' room anyway. So why not just combine the two instances?

>its okay. Will be over sometime in the next days.<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed another chapter of me making Peter suffer. Thanks again for all the lovely comments and the amount of kudos I get. It's overwelming for me to see how much love this fic gets, seeing as it is my first ever multi-chaptered fic.  
As always I appreciate every kudos or comment you're willing to give and I will be back again next week with the next chapter. ❤️


	8. fleeing the tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter doesn't think he can do this anymore. He keeps getting forgotten and he feels like the most useless person. Maybe he should just leave? He knows he isn't wanted at the tower anymore. So why not just take all his stuff and never come back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here guys! Next week is going to be the grant finale. After that will be another bonus chapter, but it's all going down next week. So be ready.
> 
> But I have to apologize because I promised this weeks chapter would be longer. Sadly I lost my originally written chapter and had to write it a second time and I have to admit it's shorter than I would have liked because I didn't have the time or felt like writing a lot. I'm really sorry. But it won't happen with the finale next week. So there's that

Peter's sitting on a low wall right in front of the school. He never had to wait for Happy to show up. All the other kids waiting to be picked up already left. No wonder. He's already waiting for nearly an hour and even when he tried calling Happy nobody picked up. 

He looked up if it's really Friday at least 12 times, but the day doesn't change. He contemplated calling Happy or even Tony, but it just doesn't feel right. If they forgot he should just head home. But maybe he should wait for just five more minutes.

It's twenty minutes later, Peter just decided to actually stop waiting and walk home, when his phone starts ringing in his hand. On the display Tony's face smiles at him. It doesn't even take Peter five seconds to accept the call and hear Tony's voice in his ear.

“Hey kid, you coming or not?”

“Oh… I… ehm… Happy didn't come? I thought maybe… you know… you had something different to do?”

He hears Tony's deep inhale and he also catches the quiet “shit”.

“I'm so sorry kid! I totally forgot. This is totally my fault. Happy told me he wouldn't be able to pick you up today. I'm really sorry. Are you still at the school?”

Peter contemplates all possible responses, til he settles on “actually walking home right now”. He tries really hard to sound unaffected.

“Okay. Okay. Maybe sit down in a cafe? Eat something? You're probably hungry. I'll be there in twenty minutes!”

Peter murmurs a quiet confirmation, spotting a cafe on the other side of the street. He gives the name to Tony before settling into one of the chairs, waiting to be picked up.

At least Tony didn't forget_ him_ this time.

***

It does in fact take Tony nearly forty minutes to reach the cafe. But it doesn't really make a difference now, does it? 

Peter carried a lot of bags today and Tony promptly offers to help him carry them, but Peter doesn't want Tony to find out they're empty, just prepared for Peter to take the rest of his stuff home, without causing much of a ruckus.

Tony apologizes at least fifty times again, but somehow they manage to sit down in the lab and actually _tinker_ this time. A few times Peter has to suppress the tears he can feel starting to form, but all in all it's a nice goodbye.

Before Tony takes Peter home again he goes to Morgan, checking in on her. Meanwhile Peter packs his remaining stuff in the bags he brought. 

He sits on the bed for quite some time, saying goodbye to the room. It doesn't really feel homey, but it still feels like he looses his home. Surprisingly it's even harder than Peter imagined.

When Tony and Peter finally stand in the elevator, Peter knows his eyes are probably a bit glossy, but he hopes Tony won't notice.

Based on the concerned stares Tony gives him, it doesn't seem to work, but he asks only once if everything is okay and he seems to accept Peter's forced yes and over happy smile. He still gives him suspicious glances, but he doesn't press.

It takes far to short for them to arrive at May's and Peter's apartment, where Tony brings him to the door but says bye quickly.

Peter feels like he just lost another father figure in his live. Except it's a father figure he never really had to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a great start into the new year. I wish you all the happiness and health you truly deserve <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm happy about every kudos or comment I get.


	9. missing Peter (Tony's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony hasn't seen Peter in two weeks. Every time he asks him to come over, he gets some flimsy excuses. When he asks FRIDAY if she has any clue what's up with the kid, he notices a block in the coding, preventing FRIDAY to say particular things about Peter. After Tony finally removing it FRIDAY shows him a lot of footage from the last months…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys! It's here!  
I'm super excited for you all to finally read the chapter.  
Through the course of the fic a few of you already predicted a few things that would happen so I hope you enjoy everything you were able to discover ❤️  
This fic is longer again, but it is the finale... so there's that.  
Next week will come a short bonus chapter, but that will be it... for now.

Tony is working in the lab, the first time in forever, when he turns around and starts speaking to Peter. Except he doesn't get an answer. Of course he doesn't get an answer, because Peter's not here. It feels weird, working in the lab without having Peter over, but technically he worked alone in the lab for years already.

But the lab feels oddly empty today.

And it's not like he didn't ask Peter to join him, but Peter told him he was busy and gave him a really flimsy excuse. Tony doesn't think that Peter's busy, he thinks Peter is angry because it was really busy lately and Peter got the bad end of proceedings more often than not.

Tony tried talking to Peter but he just seemed to block, so Tony plans on waiting for a short time and try again later. Pepper asked Tony multiple times what was wrong with Peter, always a concerned glance in her eyes when talking about him. But even the eight times Tony contacted May she couldn't tell him what's wrong. Just that Peter seems really sad and won't talk to her. To be honest they suspected troubles in school at first.

Tony isn't so sure anymore though. But he really thought Peter would come over today, working on the suit. They still haven't repaired the rips from Peter's run in with a knife. And maybe they could finally talk a bit.

Now thinking about it… Does Peter patrol with a ripped suit? Is his AI still functioning? Is he using his old suit? The Pajamas? No. He can't, right?

Tony still feels guilty for not being there for Peter when he got hurt and needed him. He repeatedly cursed at himself and FRIDAY because she took his “total blackout” to literal and blocked even Peter from contacting Tony. _And she is not supposed to do that_. She is supposed to set Peter's need above all of the other protocols, just like Morgan's or Pepper's. He still hasn't found the mistake in his coding and he doesn't really understand what changed to the last time FRIDAY informed him of Peter's problems while Tony was on total blackout.

Maybe he should try finding it now. So he hopefully won't have to fail Peter again. He makes his way towards FRIDAY's server room, preparing himself to search through endless lines of code again. Tony's prepared to tackle this task, crackling his knuckles and stretching his neck. Maybe he should narrow it down a bit, look at only the codes regarding Peter.

“FRI show me all your codes regarding Peter.”

Tony was not prepared for what he found. Lines and lines of code in FRIDAY's systems, he never saw before.

He has never seen this code. He has no idea who managed to sneak into the server room to feed it to FRIDAY. He has no idea how deep the roots of the code are anchored.

One quick look and he realizes, _Peter_ was the last one to change anything in FRIDAY's code. On second thought, the code's signature does seem familiar. The last time _someone_, read Peter, hacked his stuff, his friend Ted wrote the code with the_ same_ signature.

He fucking hacked his tech again.

Looking through the code, it seems like the code basically prohibits FRIDAY from saying anything about Peter without consulting him first. He quickly spots the line clashing with FRIDAY's blackout protocol, resulting in FRIDAY having to keep silent.

It takes Tony all of two minutes till the new code is deleted, scanning FRIDAY for any more bits he possibly missed.

“Boss it is really nice having my allowances back. Would you like me to inform Peter, that you found his code?”

Tony feels confused. He's not sure why Peter would install the code. He should investigate some more, before finally talking to Peter, so he denies FRIDAY's request. Instead he asks her to show him the recording of Peter installing the code in FRIDAY. If Peter's friend wrote the code, that means Peter came prepared. He came with the code ready and the intention to insert it in FRIDAY's code. But Tony just can't grasp what his goal is.

The video doesn't help Tony at all. It just shows Peter, sneaking into the server room, installing the code, while looking as if he wants to start to cry every moment of it.

Tony feels lost. Why did Peter feel the need to install this code? Why didn't he talk to Tony if he had a problem with being monitored? They could have found a solution, together.

“I want you to compare your record data with your current code and show me every video feed conflicting with your protocols.”

It takes a few moment in which Tony nervously taps at the tabletop. He's not sure what he'll find, he's _afraid_ of what he'll find.

When FRIDAY finally starts playing the feed, Tony feels total confusion. In the display before him, he sees various videos of Peter sneaking into the lab, hovering in the corner of his room, just watching Tony work. _What the fuck?_

It explains the code prohibiting FRIDAY from telling Tony Peter entered the tower, but it doesn't explain _why_ exactly Peter deems it necessary to sit in the corner of the room, on the ceiling mind you, watching Tony like some monster straight out of a horror movie.

It seems to have been a regular occurrence. It worries Tony. Peter spending part of his patrol time just watching Tony without even saying anything. Had he done so, they could have had many late night tinker sessions and it just doesn't sit right with Tony, that Peter would give that up just for watching him.

When the scenery finally changes he can see Peter sitting in his room, staring at unopened boxes full of his stuff. He poses some of his Lego stuff but leaves the rest right inside the boxes, even grabbing a few clothes and taking them home with him. It only confuses Tony more. Didn't Peter want to unpack in his new room?

They though he would be happy having a bigger room, not having to hear everything Tony and Pepper do in their room across the hall. God they didn't even know what Peter was able to hear with his enhanced senses. They just wanted to make sure he was comfortable.

He remembers the next scene: He's telling Peter about Morgan's gender, about her name. Tony remembers how giddy he felt and how excited he was to tell Peter. Now, objectively watching his reaction, he realizes that something's wrong. Tony wishes he had noticed then.

Now he can see the tears in Peter's eyes when Tony leaves to take Pepper to bed. He remembers thinking that Peter already acted like the perfect big brother, could see the future of Peter and Morgan playing together right in front of him. Was so happy to know that his kids would get along just fine, that they would protect each other.

Now he wonders how he could have been so blind. He almost winces when he has to watch himself and Peter paint the walls in total silence. It doesn't feel as content and happy now as it did back then. Maybe he interpreted the silence wrong.

Peter's staring at the boxes again after that. Tony knows he and Pepper were talking while Peter went to 'unpack'. He wonders if Peter can hear them. They thought Peter would like to have a teenage room, not directly next to their's because they read that children need more space in their teenage phase. They thought Peter would be ecstatic. They gave him the biggest guestroom, giving him the whole reign about what he wanted the room to look like.

Maybe they estimated the situation wrong. Why didn't Pete say anything?

The next recording is pure torture for Tony to watch. First he has to see Peter get hurt and then he has to experience the whole scene of Peter trying to reach him, of Peter crying out in pain, of Peter dragging his body through Tony's lab, sobbing and crying out Tony's name multiple times. He has to watch Peter trying to sew himself before he finally gives in and Happy comes to his help. Happy, not Tony, who is sitting with Morgan not knowing, not _caring_, about what's going on in his lab.

He still feels nauseous thinking about Happy suddenly standing in the door frame, blood on his shirt and telling him Peter got hurt. Tony felt like he was loosing the ground beneath him, he remembers the panic gripping his whole body.

He nearly slipped into a panic attack back then, even though Happy told him it's not that bad, that everything is handled. Tony could only start breathing again when he stood in Happy's room, staring at Peter's unconscious form.

He has to take a break after that video. He buries his head in his hands and start breathing heavily. Did he really misinterpret everything that happened that badly? Did he really fail Peter so much? Maybe he isn't cut out to be a father after all.

He already knows what he has to expect, as soon as he sees his own sleeping form on the couch, while Star Wars plays in the background. Or maybe he doesn't. Because he didn't expect Peter to put a blanket on top of him and leave him alone to go to Tony's lab where he fixes his own suit. The suit Tony promised him they would fix together. Peter is doing it alone, without his help, while Tony slept and disappointed Peter.

What comes after that is maybe even worse. Peter's answer to Peppers's “see you soon” is “We'll see”, like he doesn't plan on coming back, like Tony failed him so much that he doesn't want to come back.

But Peter came back, right? Tony remembers him coming back. He was there for the dinner he's watching now. And looking back now, he can see how uncomfortable Peter is, he can see in Peter's expression how he feels like he doesn't belong there. Tony knows how nervous he himself was, because Pepper's parents don't actually like him all that much. He should have seen how Peter felt non the less. He failed him. Again.

Tony begins to see a pattern. He thinks Peter might be jealous of Morgan. He read about that, older siblings being scared they won't get the same attention as before from their parents. Well Tony fucked that up, didn't he?

He doesn't actually want to see Peter waiting for Tony while he forgot about him. At least he now knows FRIDAY didn't remind him of Peter's presence because of the code.

It's no excuse of course. Tony should never have forgotten about Peter. He knows how it must have looked for him. When Peter takes all his stuff from the lab with him, Tony feels panic cursing though him. Is that why his lab was so empty? How did he not notice?

Wait, is Peter not planning to come back?

The next video has to be the last one, because he is packing his bags. _He is packing his bags_. Tony remembers joking about the amount of bags Peter carried that day, but now, watching him pack his whole life in the tower into these bags, he can't find anything funny about the situation.

When he sees Peter leave he falls into panic. Peter doesn't plan to come back. Tony is loosing him! _Tony lost him!_ And he's just sitting here, in the server room of his tower, watching him leave.

It takes him less than a minute to gather himself and sprint towards the garage. He needs to settle this, now and in person. He can't just loose Peter.

***

He reaches May's and Peter's apartment oddly fast and has to catch his breath for a moment, before he's ready to face Peter.

When he rings the bell, May opens the door for him, staring confused at him.

“Sorry for interrupting, I wanted to speak to Peter. Is he here?”

“Yeah. Hs's in his room. Did something happen?”

Tony smiles reassuringly before negating the question. He already starts walking towards Peter's room, leaving May behind.

Even though he can't wait to see Peter again, he softly knocks and waits for Peter to let him in.

Pater looks confused by his presence, even though he must have already heard him talking to May. Tony smiles at Peter softly and sits down on his bed.

“Hey Pete”

“Hey?” Peter doesn't just look confused, he even sound confused. Oh well. He probably is.

“You wanna come over here?”

Peter blinks at him. “Why?”

“I wanted to talk to you. And I would love for you to sit by me.”

“Is everything okay? You seem weird. Did something happen?” Even though Peter's confusion hasn't cleared up, he follows Tony's wish and sits down next to him. Close enough for Tony to wrap his arm around him.

“I noticed some discrepancies today so I took a look at FRIDAY's coding.” Tony can feel Peter stiffen beside him. Peter wants to say something, probably wants to apologize, but Tony is faster. “I'm sorry.”

Peter blinks at him again “Wha-”

Tony strokes Peter's shoulder with his hand. “I'm sorry I didn't notice how you felt. And yeah, sure you didn't handle it the best way, but I'm not mad. Not at you at least. I mean I'm kinda mad at myself for putting you trough all that and I hope I didn't scare you away, because I read loosing your child is the worst thing to happen to you and I really don't know what I would do without you in my life.”

Peter's crying now and Tony is reminded of Peter's crying face on the screen. He couldn't do anything while watching the videos, but he sure as hell will do something now. So he hugs Peter against his chest, stroking his curls and pressing soft kisses on his forehead.

He will give Peter everything he needs. He won't fail him again.

It takes nearly three minutes for Peter to be able to talk again and when he does it's really just a whisper. “Your child?”

Tony presses another kiss to Peter's forehead. “Of course my child. You're my child just as much as Morgan is my child. And I'm sorry I didn't show you more. I didn't know what I was doing to you.”

Peter starts crying again and even Tony can't hold all his tears, but he keeps hugging Peter and stroking his hair, because Peter's comfort is the highest priority right now.

Tony thinks holding Peter, telling him he loves him just as much as Morgan, may be one of the best feelings he ever experienced. He wouldn't miss it for the world. And of course not everything is going to be perfect right away, but Tony will make damn sure he won't loose Peter. No matter what it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm really happy about all the comments and love I get from you ❤️  
Thank you so much for being here with me and enjoying all the torture I put on Peter.  
We'll see each other next week ❤️
> 
> If you have questions or just want to talk don't hesitate to contact me on my tumblr [awesomeimportantirondad](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/awesomeimportantirondad)


	10. Bonus: panicked comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place nearly four years after Tony told Peter he loves him like his son. It's just an example of how Tony and Peter handle their problems now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is here. The final (bonus) chapter!  
I'm so happy all of you were with me on the journey of my first multi-chaptered fic. I want to thank every single one of you who helped me by writing comments or leaving kudos on this fic, espacially to those who wrote multiple comments, or even commented under every chapter (yes I noticed every single comment 😉)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little bonus chapter!

It got better. It actually got better.

Of course it was really hard for the first few months. Peter had all this hurt and rejection pent up inside him. 

He hadn't known what Tony would do when he found out about the code. He had imagined so many things that would happen. Tony would scream at him, tell him he should leave and never come back. He would laugh because of the pathetic child who watched him in secret. He would take away his suit and the privilege to enter the tower forever. He would call the police on him because of trespassing.

He had imagined so many bad things. None of them had prepared him what actually happened. When Tony sat in his room and just stared at Peter with these sad eyes. When he apologized and when he rambled a bad apology.

To be honest Peter hadn't expected himself to react like that. He had thought he would be angry, refusing to speak to Tony ever again. He had not thought he would just have a breakdown. 

It had felt as if all of the weight on Peter's shoulders just got lifted up. Tony knew. And he saw him as his child. He didn't reject him.

Peter had just started to sob and he felt like he would never be able to stop. And Tony had hugged him and helped him calm down. Peter just wanted to be held by him. Bury his face in Tony's chest and never come out again. Get hugged till the end of his life, so he never would have to talk about all of this mess.

That didn't work of course. When Peter was calm again Tony wanted to talk. And they did. It wasn't the only time. Tony kept nagging him when Peter tried to withdraw until everything ended with a screaming match and another breakdown on Peter's side.

Then everything actually got better. Of course they still fight sometimes, but that's just how family works and it's not like they never make up again. 

***

Peter's home for his semester break now. Since May is having a dating evening with Happy and Pepper is at a meeting in Hong Kong, Tony decided he would spent his evening with his kids. So Tony, Morgan and Peter are having a movie night. Since Morgan is currently two years old, and she absolutely adores Disney movies, they decided on The little mermaid**.**

It's a good evening. Peter enjoys his time with Tony and Morgan, all three of them cuddling on the same couch. Peter felt hesitant when they first sat down, like he always does. Even though Tony never again gave him reason for his fear of having to compete with Morgan.

Morgan was plastered against Tony's side and Peter felt self-conscious all of a sudden again. Sometimes he just has these moments, where everything seems to come back.

He sat down in the corner of the sofa, keeping his distance to Tony and Morgan. They're not even three minutes into the movie when Tony gives him an eye roll before taking Peter's arm and drawing him closer. He doesn't stop till Peter's cuddled to his other side, pressing a kiss on top of Peter's head.

Peter has to suppress a grin but he can't stop himself from cuddling closer to Tony and making a content little hum. This is nice. Much better than it would have been some time ago.

***

It's 15 minutes into the movie when everything goes to shit. Tony went to the elevator to pay for their dinner. Morgan uses that opportunity to throw her blanket off of her, landing on Peter and jumping on him with an excited squeal. She likes jumping onto other people, trusting them to catch her for extended cuddle sessions and the blanket was probably just a result of her throwing it off herself. 

It doesn't feel like that for Peter. Instead it feels suffocating, the sudden darkness together with the sudden weight pressing down on his chest. He doesn't even know what's happening before he's hit by a full blown panic attack.

He doesn't know what's happening, but it's the night of his homecoming again. He's pinned down under a whole building. No possibility to call for help. Tony's disappointed in him. He took his suit. He doesn't trust him. He doesn’t _want_ him! Peter can't breathe. There's something stale in the air. Is he still wearing his mask? There's something on his face. It's so dark. The vulture will kill him. Tony's plane! He's in danger. Is there something impaling him?

It doesn't seem like Morgan really notices something is wrong, until Peter starts thrashing and throws her off of his lap. Then she starts crying, staring at Peter in horror.

“Daddy! Peter's not okay!”

She's sitting on the floor, staring at Peter, when Tony returns to the room. It only takes him a few seconds to realize what's happening and to set the food down by the door. He quickly strides towards his kids, before kneeling next to Morgan.

“FRI send Happy up here.” He quickly hugs Morgan. “Hey. It's okay. You did nothing wrong. I'll care for Peter, yes?”

Then he kisses her forehead, before stepping towards Peter and carefully reaching towards him.

“Mister Hogan is currently not at the tower.”

Okay. Tony just has to improvise then. He needs Peter to calm down first and then Morgan should be able to calm down as well.

“Morgan why don't you go bring Peter your stuffed frog? He always helps you right?”

Morgan stares at him with big, tear-filled eyes. She doesn't move immediately, gazing uncertainly at Peter, before she slowly starts nodding.

“You think Topper will help?”

Tony forces a big grin on his face for the sake of his little girl.

“Oh. I'm sure about it.”

That seems to do the trick and Morgan runs towards her room. Tony turns to his other child. Peter's whole body is tense. Tony's pretty sure he knows what Peter's thinking about right now, what he's forced to relive.

“Pete I need you to look at me, okay? We're in the tower right now, Stark tower. We were watching The little mermaid with Morgan and I just went to get our dinner. We ordered pizza. You had a pizza Hawaii, with pineapples and I'm really not sure if you actually like warm pineapple on pizza or if you're just eating it to offend me. But that'y okay because I love you either way. May and Happy are on a date night and Pepper left for Hong Kong this morning, but she will be back tomorrow for dinner and then we'll all have a big dinner together. You're on semester break right now and I'm sure you'll meet up with your nerdy little friends sometime the next days as well. Morgan went to get Topper for you and I'm sure she will be back shortly”

As if on cue Morgan skids back into the room, holding her favorite frog plushy in her clenched fist. When she reaches them she holds her out to Peter who looks at her but doesn't react otherwise so Tony reaches for the frog and gently nudges Peter's clenched fist with it.

“Hey Morguana, you wanna go get the pizza ready?”

Morgan looks uncertain, but she doesn't seem so disturbed anymore. She still looks at Peter thoughtful but quickly stands up to get the pizza.

Peter's body finally seems to relax, opening his fist and carefully taking Topper. He gives Tony a shaky smile.

“I really like warm pineapple.”

Peter's voice sounds broken, probably a result of him crying, but it's nice to hear him talk again. Morgan seems to think so as well, seeing as she immediately perks up, setting the pizza on the table und running towards Peter. At first it seems as if she wants to jump in Peter's lap again but she hesitates and stops in front of them.

“Petey you're okay. I was worried. I'm sorry, didn't meant to make you cry.”

She stares up at him and enthusiastically hugs Pete's legs. Peter grins at her and even though the grin seems pretty wobbly, it warms Tony's heart. Peter carefully takes Morgan and sets her down on his legs, carefully hugging her little body.

“Sorry I scared you. That was no fun.”

Morgan shakes her head no and buries her head deeper into Peter's chest, who hugs her harder. He smiles at Tony over her head and Tony smiles back lovingly. He hugs both of his kids, before he stands up again.

“Well that was exciting! Why don't we eat something now? Maybe finish the movie?”

Tony starts handing them their pizzas and carefully tugs a blanked over Peter and Morgan, before sitting down close to them.

He loves seeing his two kids care for each other so lovingly. Because those are his kids. And them finally getting along so well means even though he majorly fucked up, he managed to turn it around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading the comments on the last chapter I would like to remind you, that this is the story from the point of view of a boy who was a single child for 17 years and experienced these occasions over the course of roughly a year.  
I chose espacially these chapters to tell you the moments that were the most memorable for Peter.  
**However** these aren't the only occasions over the year in which Peter and Tony interacted and there are a lot of good memories that get outweighted by Peters negative loaded memories.
> 
> Which brings me directly to the news!  
Since about halfway through the story I started working on a concept for a second story, which will show _Tony's_ most memorable moments in the course of this year. Because there's always more than one side to a story. (not just every chapter from Tony's point of view, but different, new chapters)  
However I would like to finish most of the fic before uploading it and since I'm in a really busy time right now (exams and presentations as well as term papers and essays (yay uni)), I don't know how long it will take for me to write. But I will probably make an announcement on this fic when I'm uploading.
> 
> I hope you're also interested in Tony's side, but if you're not, I want to thank you anyway for reading this story!
> 
> As always you can also come to my tumblr [awesomeimportantirondad](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/awesomeimportantirondad)


	11. UPDATE

Hello everyone! This is just a short update, that I added this work into a series called 'being a dad is hard' and I also added a new story that takes place between chapter 9 and 10. It's not the promised sequel yet, but it's a start.

This chapter will be deleted in a week, but I just wanted to update everyone who is interested in reading more!

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably try to post weekly, but I can't promise that my lazy ass will follow the schedule.
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos if you liked the story <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From, Peter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342231) by [Carter_theFandomCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_theFandomCat/pseuds/Carter_theFandomCat)


End file.
